The Sex Journal Fantasies
by loveTWILIGHTandHungerGames
Summary: Bella writes a journal that leads to her room mates finding out about it. Maybe be multiple chapters depending on how many reviews I get All Human


My roommates Alice and Rosalie were the best roommates a girl could ask for. I had fantasies about them and I wrote them down in a journal the was red leather. We had a big house and it was far away from people. One night when they were out and I was home alone I was writing in the living room and was writing a really dirty fantasies. I wanted them to come home and find me writing dirty stories about them. I wanted them to make me their submissive. I wanted them to punish me for writing these stories about them. I heard their car pull up it was late at night. I rushed out of the living room to my bedroom forgetting my journal that had those fantasies in them.

I knew that they would probably read it and kick me out of the apartment for thinking theses dirty thoughts about them. I got dress and ready for bed I heard a knock at my door. _Oh no! _They saw it and read through it I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Isabella, can me and Alice talk to you?"

I walked to my door and opened it up Alice had my journal in her hands they walked inside my room and sat on my bed. I turned around a looked them. Alice threw the book on my bed and she spoke,

"Isabella, what is this book? We saw it laid out and we wanted to know what were you thinking when you wrote this stories about us."

"Rosalie, Alice I am so sorry for writing those if you want to kick me out that is fine with me."

Rosalie spoke, "Kick you out? We could never do that to you. I was shocked that you like us the way we always thought you were straight since you only went out with guys."

"Rosalie, are you sure you don't want to kick me out it was wrong of me to write those stories if you want to punish me for what I did go ahead I deserve it. To tell you the truth I am actually bisexual."

Alice spoke, "Punish you that seems like a good thing to do to you but first thing don't ever think that we will kick you out we would never do that. Rosalie, what do you think her punishment should be?"

I whimpered in my head. I gulped.

Rosalie spoke, "She should be spanked for her punishment then we will also tease her alot."

Alice spoke, "I agree with you Rosalie. Isabella we have a room in the house that you never have seen before. You will see it tonight I want you to strip right here and kneel. We will be back shortly we have to go to that room and get things ready for you."

I stripped naked and Alice looked me up and down she smiled at me. They both walked out of the room and walked to the room that they were going to. I kneel and whimpered a couple of minutes later. They came back and I saw that they were changed into corsets, heels. Alice came over to me and put my hands behind my back and tied them.

"Get up Isabella."

I got up and walked with them to the room. They opened the door and I saw a whipping bench and a riding crop out.

"Isabella welcome to the room of domination and submission."

I whimpered and Alice heard me. She took her hand and slapped my ass hard. I hissed at the feeling that the spank caused.

Rosalie got in front of me and she took her hand and felt my pussy. She felt the wetness that was coming out of my pussy.

"You are a very bad girl begin this wet."

She took her thumb and rubbed my clit. I moaned and she smiled at me.

"Isabella, you are a dirty girl."

She stopped rubbing my clit she walked away and got the riding crop. She came back to me and she hit my pussy with the crop. I groaned and Alice came over to me she put her hands on my boobs and squeezed them she pinched the nipples and I groaned. Rosalie took the crop and spanked my pussy again. I groaned and Rosalie stopped what she was doing and walked away from me. Rosalie went over to draw and got out a strap on she put it on and came over to me. She took the fake cock in her hands and she got in between my legs and pushed the cock into my pussy. I moaned and I wanting to cum so badly. She fucked slowly and softly then started to fuck me harder and harder. I could feel my orgasm could on and Rosalie could tell that I was getting close.

"Do you want to cum, Isabella?"

"Yes Rosalie can I please cum."

"No you can't."

I held off my orgasm and Rosalie put her hand down and she started to rub my clit. I moaned really loud Alice pinched my nipples and I could feel my orgasm getting close I felt that coil in my belly started to really tighten up.

"Isabella, cum now my slut."

I cummed really hard and was breathing pretty hard.

Alice stood up and walked over to the cabinets and got a plug of some sort. She got a container of something she came over to me.

"Rosalie untie her and put her on her stomach. Put a pillow under her hips."

Rosalie untied me and I flipped myself over and was tied up again. Rosalie put a comfortable pillow under my hips and I whimpered.

Alice spoke, "Hush Isabella. Rosalie can you get the ball gag for me?"

"Yes Alice I can."

Rosalie went to the drawers and got out the ball gag she came back over to us.

Rosalie spoke, "Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth and Rosalie shoved the ball gag in my mouth and she strapped it behind my head. Alice opened the container and got some liquid on her fingers. She took her fingers and went to my asshole she got a finger in my ass the add another one. She started to go in and out. She got three fingers in and stretched out my asshole she got the plug and shoved it in. I groaned around the gag the plug was really big and my ass felt full.

Alice came over the my face and she took of the gag.

"Isabella, you will wear that plug till you wake tomorrow morning. And if you take it out you will feel the consequences for disobeying me. You will call me and Rosalie Mistress and not by our names."

"Yes Mistress I understand."

"Good now I am going to untie you and you will go to your bed naked and sleep that way."

"Yes Mistress I understand."

Alice and Rosalie untied me and they both kissed me goodnight. Alice forced her tongue into my mouth she tongue fucked my mouth. Rosalie kissed me she kissed me hard. Alice spanked my ass hard two times.

Alice spoke, "Goodnight my slut."

I walked to my room and got ready for bed. I got into my bed and fell asleep. Sleeping naked was uncomfortable for me.

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed that and maybe got wet a little bit. I will write more review review review please please please


End file.
